1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device and an operating method thereof.
2. Background
Digital TV services using wired or wireless communication networks are becoming common. The digital TV services can provide various services that conventional analog broadcasting services cannot provide.
For example, Internet Protocol Television (IPTV) and smart TV services, that is, types of digital TV services, provide interactivity that allows users to actively select the types, watching times, and so on of watching programs. The IPTV and smart TV services can provide various additional services, for example, internet search, home shopping, and online game, based on such interactivity.
Additionally, recently, an image on an external device connected to a display device can be viewed through the large screen of the display device by using an external input menu.
However, if an external input item is selected from an external input menu, a typical display device is limited to a function for switching to an image of an external input corresponding to the selected external input item. Accordingly, there are limitations in that a user utilizes an external input image actively and variously.
The above references are incorporated by reference herein where appropriate for appropriate teachings of additional or alternative details, features and/or technical background.